My wish
by mephonic
Summary: Before her seventh birthday; Trixie finds out that Timmy was Timatha this whole time. Despite they're rocking history, Trixie will do whatever it takes to get her back! Will Gary and Remy save the day? FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**It has been years since Trixie saw her friend and secret crush; Timantha, but when she finds out that her crush was not only around but none other than Timmy Turner. She does what it takes to bring her back, even if it means hurting others.**

 **Rated: T? ( Each chapter will have a Rating)**

 **Chapter 1: What is magic?**

Trixie sat in the bathtub; bubbles around her lovely skin and her long black hair deeply scrubbed. The TV hanging on her wall was showing her house and her father talking about her seventh birthday next month. Her parties were the talk of the town, but there was one person she wanted to come; Timantha. Even her name brings goosebumps. She rose from her tube, staring off into the mirror. The fog showed an image of Timatha, smiling.

"Timatha?!" She raced toward the mirror before realizing it was her reflection. She screamed before slamming her fist against the mirror; causing it to break. Bits of glass fell on the floor. Trixie walked across the glass, blood following behind her as she walked into her room.

….

The school's hallways were busy; talking about Trixie's party. Their eyes followed down the hall as Trixie and her friends walked down the hall. Like a queen they awed her as she walked past them; the girls gasp with shocked by her new white tank top and purple mini shirt, the boys were amazed by her long beautiful hair and gorgeous body. She smiled widened as she walked by; she loved the attention she gets.

Her friends behind her; Chad, Tad, and Veronica. Their voices irritated her as they talked about her party. "Should we get some beer?"

"Totally!" Trixie rolled her eyes; not listening to them as she walked closer towards her locker. Near her locker were Timmy and Remy. Remy, of course, was flirting with Timmy while Timmy was getting his stuff. "Hey, Trixie!" Timmy waved towards her.

"Hey" She spoke in a blank tone. Before high school, Timmy finally gave up on her. Which she was happy for that, but his crush on her for years made it hard for her to like him. Whenever he waves at her or tries to talk to her, she would sneer or reply in a cold tone.

Remy noticed her and turned his face towards her. "Hello, Miss Tang" He spoke in a formal tone, which made the girls around him blush. "Buxaplenty" She replied with a light tone.

"Is your party this year held at the old mall?" Trixie smirked as she flipped her hair. "Cute idea huh?"

Remy faked a smile. " Adorable" Trixie chuckled before walking back towards her friends. She stopped when she saw Gary walking down the hall; he was wearing the cool outfit he wears. A black leather jacket, red shirt, ripped pants, and his indoor sunglasses. He stopped when he saw Remy close to Timmy. "Buxaplenty"

"Gary" They stared at each other with narrowed eyes. The air between them was high and threaten. Timmy finally stopped the two as he walked closer to Gary. "Knock it off!" Gary finally looked away; staring at Trixie.

She smiled. "Hey, you going to my party?" Gary took off his glasses. "Nope"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Stuff"

"Stuff?" She asked.

"Yep," The group behind Trixie was in a rage. Yelling at Gary as he was cleaning his glasses. Trixie, on the other hand, was okay with it. She had half the town coming and she only asked because he was popular. "Bye" She and her group walked off; their eyes stared at Gary as they faded into the halls.

Timmy walked closer to Gary. "Why did you say no?" Gary placed his glasses back on. "I didn't felt like going"

Remy crosses his arms. "You do realize that her group will not rest until you come…Right?" Gary shrugs his shoulders. "Her parties are kinda boring…."

"So….What are you going to do on that day?" Timmy asked.

Gary smiled as he gently put his arms around him. "We'll chill and do stuff" Timmy formed a small pink blush on his face. "Did you call her off just to hang with me?" He asked smiling.

Gary smirked. "Sure did!...Later, Remy!" Gary walked beside Timmy; throwing his middle finger up in the air as the two walked down the hall. Remy hissed before storming off to his class.

…

Trixie groans as she walked down the hall; her last class of the day was with Mr, Crocker. The reason he has the job was because of money problems. The school wanted to make students wear uniforms but couldn't make any cuts; it was either hiring Mr, Crocker or cut out PE.

His class was pointless and stupid; he mainly talk about magic and fairies, but because of Trixie being a good student. She hardly does anything in that class, but she still doesn't enjoy it. "Hello, brats!" He greeted the students as they walked inside. Trixie sits in the back. "Today, we're going to talk about traps!"

Trixie rolled her eyes; turning on her music. "Does anyone know how to trap a fairy?" The class was dead silence. He sighed. "A butterfly net….."

The class was still quiet. "But, there is another way to trap fairies!" He held a book in his hands. "You can make a circle and call onto a fairy! Just placed something inside that they want!"

Trixie bit her lips; feeling stupid as she raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Tang?" The class turned toward her; eyes narrowed with boredom. She blushed embarrassingly. "Um….What can you put inside?"

"Great question! It all depends on the fairy! A normal fairly will be hard…How about a special fairy?" Trixie raised an eyebrow. "Special?"

"Yes! Like the Tooth Fairy or Cupid!" He walked over to her; showing her the book. "All you have to do is put the item is the circle and poof! They're in!"

Trixie stared at the book; the circle was red with black stars around it. The words next to it had directions on how to make it; it was almost easy to make. She took a photo image of the books inside her head before Crocker walked back to his desk. She spends the rest of the class; listening music and thinking about the circle.

….

. Meanwhile, in Fairy World. Wanda and Jorgen both stared at the screen from the security cameras taken before HP and Anti-Cosmo lifted for earth. Jorgen sighed as he turned his face towards Wanda. "Do you think they'll go after Poof or Timmy?"

Wanda sneered. "Who knows, they're idiots!" Jorgen laughed as he leads her down the halls of the jail. "Thank you for coming by the" Wand smiled proudly.

"In fact, I was wondering if you would like to work here as a leader?" Wanda stopped; looking at Jorgen. "Why?"

Jorgen rubbed his belly. "I've been the head leader for centuries now and since I am married…..I would like to start a family of my own" Wanda gasped. "You're pregnant?!"

Jorgen chuckled. "Yes, I am" He hummed. "I thought it would be a good time to ask since Timmy will be your last kid"

Wanda looked down. "I'm not sure, I've been a fairy Godparent for years…Do you think I can do it?" Jorgen nodded. "Yes" Wanda played with her wand; not sure what to say. She looked up at the time and saw it was close to eight o'clock.

"Can we talk about it later?" Jorgen nodded. "Yes" She smiled before poofing off; Jorgen rubbed his stomach as he sweetly hummed.

…..

HP and Anti-Cosmo were flying through the town; their bodies badly hurt from escaping the fairies. Their magic was almost gone. They stopped near a large house to rest. "Nice job idiot!" AC yelled.

HP hissed. "How is this my fault?!" AC leans on the stone walls; growling at him. "Let's go steal the magic from them you said! It will be bloody easy!"

HP sneered. "Least I have ideas! Do you even do anything anymore?" AC yelled as he raised his arms in the air. "I'm sorry! But I have a family!"

HP rolled his eyes; looking inside the house. He gasped when he saw a large red circle painted in the middle of the floor; a girl was painting black stars around the inside. AC continued screaming till HP shed him. "LOOK!" AC looked inside and stared at the girl with a confusing look. "What is that?" AC asked.

"Not sure…" They watched as Trixie painted her bedroom floors. Her heart was racing as paint suck into her wooden floor. A flash of light appears around the stars; she quickly placed each rose on the star. White, pink, red, and black. The flash brightens as an image appears in front of her. When they looked; they gasped.

Cupid stood in the circle. Wearing a pink night suit and holding a cup of tea. He looked around the room with narrowed eyes. "This isn't my house!" He stopped when he saw Trixie Tang staring at him. "Trixie?"

"H-Hey…." She mumbled.

"What is going on?" He lowed his eyes at her; waiting for an answer. She bowed to him; lowering her head and closing her eyes. "Please! Help me find my lost love!"

"What?"

"Please! I want Timathan!" Cupid looked at her with pity eyes as she shook. "I'm sorry…..That's not how love works…."

"You mean…..You can't help me….?" He looked down; not wanting to see her cry. From outside; HP and AC looked at the girl with gel. "It worked!"

"And she has him!" HP and AC looked at each other with evil smiles. "Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?"

"Yes!" AC poofed them inside. Watching Trixie cry. "My lady?" She looked up and saw the two before screaming.

HP calmed her down. "Hush! We're here to help" She looked at the two with distress in her eyes. "How?! How can you help me?!"

AC held her shoulder. "What if we help you find this…..Girl?" Trixie's eyes widen. "You…..You would help me?"

Cupid yelled. "Don't listen to them!" His body grew weak as his magic wand glowed. "What's….Happening?..." He fell to the floor as his wand slipped from his wrist.

"Mine!" AC mocked as he held his wand up in the air. Trixie looked at the two and back towards HP. "How can you help me if he couldn't?!"

HP smiled. "Unlike him; we break the rules!"

Trixie held her arms. "Okay….Then how can I help?" Cupid looked at Trixie with worried eyes. "All you have to do is bring more of this dark magic….Can you do that?" HP stared at her with narrowed eyes. She thought for a moment till she nodded.

"Yes"

HP clapped. "Great! My friend and I will stay here" He turned towards Cupid; with a sneered look. "And don't worry about him; we'll take care of him"

She looked at Cupid; almost feeling sorry for him, but her lust for Timathan was strong. She couldn't live another day till she see's her again! The two waved to her as she locked the door; trapping the three inside. She grins as she walked down the halls. Maids stared at her with fearful eyes, her smile grow big with each moment she thought about her love.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been years since Trixie saw her friend and secret crush; Timantha, but when she finds out that her crush was not only around but none other than Timmy Turner. She does what it takes to bring her back, even if it means hurting others.**

 **Rated: T?**

…

 **Chapter 2: Who is Who?**

….

The next day; Trixie walked down the dark halls towards Mr, Crocker offices. The students quickly rushed away from the dark broken doors. Mr, Crocker sat alone; eating his food and reading his book. Not looking up when he heard his doors open. "Yes?"

Trixie walked towards him. "Hello, Mr, Crocker" She spoke in a light tone; surprising Crocker. "Miss, Tang. What are you doing here?" He looked up.

She moved her hips; showing off her new purple dress that showed off her curses. The only thing that was covering her was her black jacket. Mr, Crocker blinked. Shocked to see her dressed in an inappropriate matter. "Trixie…..What can I do for you?" He leans in his chair; staring into her eyes.

She sat down on the desk near him before crossing her legs. "Book" Crocker raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"The book; can I see it?" Mr, Crocker stared at her; before bursting out laughing. "Why would I do that?" He whipped away a tear; making her angry.

"Please?" She begged in a soft tone. Crocker stared at her; her eyes were different. They weren't asking; they were threatening him.

He formed a sick smile. "Fine" He pointed towards the back.

"Thank you!" She ran towards the back of the room; finding the book in a pile of dust. Crocker watched her with narrowed eyes. Watching her leave the classroom. He doesn't know what she was going to use it for, but he had a feeling it was about Turner, and that's all that matters to him.

…

She ran down the halls. Her legs were running as fast as they could; her breath was heavy. She tripped over her heels; landing on her face. The students around her tried to help. "Are you okay?" Timmy kneed down towards her.

She hissed. "Leave me!" She raced off; holding her lips as they were bleeding. Timmy watched her run down the halls; with pity in his eyes.

…

Wanda and Cosmo both waited for Timmy and Gary. She thought about her and Jorgen's chat the other day. She hasn't told Timmy nor Gary, but Cosmo agreed that she would make a good leader. Her head was spending with thoughts.

Cosmo noticed this and held her hand. "It's okay….I think you'll make a great leader!" She smiled at him. "Thanks, honey!"

He smiled brightly, but in reality. He was scared; they had been working with children for years. What will he do? His mother said he could work for her, which wasn't a bad idea. But what about Poof? He was born with Timmy. He lived on earth most of his life, how will he act when its time to go? Would he remember Timmy? And what about Gary? Would he vanish like the rest? Or be human?

He kept his thought to himself, but even Timmy noticed his quiet stares. "Hey!" Timmy walked in; throwing his stuff on the floor.

Gary walked in; eyeing the floor. "Really?" Timmy smirked as he sat on his bed. "It's my room!"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Whatever!" He sat next to him.

"What's on your shirt?" Wands asked.

"Huh?" Timmy looked at his shirt and saw that there was a red mark on his shirt. "Blood"

"BLOOD?!" Three screamed.

"It's not mine! It's Trixie's!" Both fairies sighed. "Good!"

"How did you get her blood on your shirt?" Gary asked as he watched Timmy undresses his shirt. "I'll tell you later. "

Gary looked away; blushing as he undressed. Wanda rolled her eyes, Cosmo laughed. Timmy looked at the two with a confusing look. Before walking into the bathroom. The two looked at Gary with giggly eyes. "What?" They laughed again before they poofed into their castle.

…

HP and AC spend hours; mocking Cupid as he grew tired. His body chained to the floor with rose vines. "This is amazing!" AC giggled as he swung the wand around. The power was growing, despite the fact that Cupid was weak.

HP looked at the clock; waiting for the girl. "Where is she?" He stared at the door as it slowly opened. "Sorry!" She slowly closed the door.

He crossed his arms. "Did you get the book?" She pulled it out from her bag. "Yes, now let's find my love!" She cheered with joy.

Cupid slowly raised his head off from the floor. "Wait!" He yelled roughly. They all looked at him. "If you do this…You'll never find love!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I will!" Cupid gave a weak chuckle. "I am the love, God! You'll never be happy…."

She stormed closer to him; eyes widen with rage. "YES I WILL!" He shook his head slowly. "No….Not unless you let people in….You're ashamed of yourself….." Her eyes turned dark. Stomping her foot on the white rose; creating more vines.

Cupid screamed as the vines wrapped around his neck. He fell to the floor; coughing out blood. She turned towards the two. Their faces were blank with dark eyes. She gave a sickly smile before walking back towards the two.

They looked through the book; reading ever spell and curse inside. The spells were easy to remember and were simple too, but Anti-Cosmo and HP weren't looking for simple spells. They were looking for the type of spells that Trixie used. The two were about to give up, till they saw one. It was a fairytale spell that the fairies used to use on human's; the spell could go back through princess's or slaves. One, in particular, caught their eye. They stared at one another before looking back towards Trixie. She looked at the two; not understanding the words inside the book, but she trusted them and nodded.

She pulled out the large broken mirror from her bathroom. The same hole from a day ago was still there; splitting the mirror into four. AC and HP looked at each other before placing their magic together. One piece of the shard glowed.

Trixie crawled closer towards the mirror. "It's…Timmy!"

HP nodded. "His young in this image; isn't he?" AC growled; remembering the past. "Indeed"

Trixie watched the image; it was taken place before she met Timantha. She was talking about her party and remembering Timmy asking to go if he brought her a great gift. She watched as Timmy walked into his room; seeing two fairies with him. "Are those….fairies?"

AC nodded. "Yes, Cosmo and Wanda" She watched them; wondering what they will do, until she saw a flash of light. She looked away from the bright light. When she looked back, she gasped.

It was Timantha; her pretty pink dress, her beautiful blue eyes, and her lovely smile. It was her, but it was also Timmy. He screamed and cried as he yelled at his Godmother. The tingling feeling in her stomach began to hurt. She held her arms tight as tears ran down her cheek. Blood from her lips fell onto the floor. Both HP and AC were shocked by the scene.

Trixie rose from her knees; looking at Cupid with dark eyes. "How?" She asked in a dark tone.

Cupid stuttered. "H-How what?" She stormed closer towards him."HOW LONG DID YOU KNOW?!" She stepped on the black rose; watching him scream.

"I-I don't know…..It didn't click till his Godmother told me….." She growled at him. "You knew and you still tung on my emotions?!"

His breath was weakening. "I'm…Sorry…" She let out a loud roar; hitting the rose hard. Blood dripped from her lips as she screamed. HP and AC both stared at her with fear.

She watched as Cupid caught his breath. Not looking at her; she slowly walked towards the two. HP finally spoke. "Trixie?"

She looked at him with an angry stare. "Do you still want our help?..." She lowered her eyes. "How?..."

HP took the wand from AC and floated towards her. "You know what to say…." She looked at Cupid; still panting and shaking. He shook his head wearily; not looking at her in the eyes.

She looked at the two. Before forming a sick smile. "I WISH FOR TIMANTHA!" HP grin; waving the wand and watching the sick girl laugh.

…

Timmy and Gary were in his room; playing games with Poof. A sudden sting appears around Timmy's chest. He hissed as he held his chest. "You okay?" Gary asked as he helped him up from the ground. "Yeah…..I'm fine….." He hissed again; this time the pain was worse.

Wanda popped up; grabbing Poof. Timmy walked towards the bathroom. Wobbing as he walked. "You okay honey?" She asked as he placed Poof in his pj's.

Timmy nodded weakly. "Yeah…..I'm just gonna take a bath….." Gary stood near the two. "Do you need anything or?"

Timmy shook his head violently. "No! I'll be out soon…." Gary opened his mouth but nodded. Timmy walked inside; leaving the door cracked. He turned on the hot water and slowly stepped in. The hot water metaled his skin but the pain was still there. When he closed his eyes, he felted the water fill up the tube.

He slowly opened his eyes and see the tube filled with roses. The scent of the roses was making his head dizzy; an image of a human hand popped out of the water. His body couldn't move as the hand touched his skin; moving closer towards his mouth. The hand covered his mouth as thorns popped out from the hand; leaving odd cuts around his body. The last thing he heard was a familiar laugh; echoing through the room.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**It has been years since Trixie saw her friend and secret crush; Timantha, but when she finds out that her crush was not only around but none other than Timmy Turner. She does what it takes to bring her back, even if it means hurting others.**

 **Rated: K+**

…

 **Chapter 3: A White Rose.**

….

The sun hit Gary's face. He could hear Timmy's parents driving off from the driveway. He slowly rosed up and yawned; hissing at the bright sun. "Thank God it's Saturday….." He mumbled as he looked towards the other side of the bed. His eyes shot open when he saw it was empty. He looked and saw that the bathroom's light was still on.

He raced towards the door before peeking inside; the room had an odd smell. When he turned towards the tube; he saw red roses inside and below them was Timmy's face; surrounded by rose petals. "Timmy?" He walked closer; touching the roses. They were dry and soft.

"What were you thinking?" Timmy gave a soft groan. Gary rolled his eyes playfully. "Come on! " He pulled his body out. Bit's of the red roses fell off his body; showing a curvy woman's body. Gary slammed his body on the floor and screamed.

Timmy shoots up. "What?!" His voice was softer and lighter than normal; Timmy noticed this and held his neck. "What…Happened?" He looked down. Seeing a large pair of breast; he slowly touched his long hair before touching his full lips. The two looked at each other before screaming.

Wanda and Cosmo both woke up; racing towards the bathroom. "What?" Wanda screamed as she flowed towards the bathroom. Timmy covered herself as he continued to scream; pointing her finger towards Wanda. "YOU!" She grabbed Gary's leather jacket from his shoulder and stormed towards Wanda.

"Me?"

"Yes, You!" She wrapped herself in the jacket; holding it tight. "I thought we had a deal!" She hissed as she tapped his feet.

"I had nothing to do with this!" She crossed her arms; thinking as she stared at her. Cosmo poofed next to his wife; staring at Timmy with widen eyes. "Hey Timmy, did you let your hair grow?"

They looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What?" Wanda rolled her eyes as she turned her attention towards the tube. The roses from before were starting to turn white. Making the room smell rotten. "Ew!" The four raced out of the bathroom; shutting the door behind them.

"That smell…..It smelled like a rotting body!" She screamed as she held her nose. "Hello?" Their attention turns to Timmy. "Can I be back to normal now?" She asked as her cheek's turned red.

Wanda and Cosmo nodded. "You got it!" They echoed as they waved their wands. The light surrounded Timmy's body, but when the light died down. He was still a she. "What happened?" She screamed.

"I'm not sure…." She looked at her wand. Words spread across the wand; warning her. "I don't know what is going on…..But we need to go to Fairy World!"

" What about me?!" Timmy screamed. Gary slowly raised his hand; not looking at Timmy. "Can we get her some clothes?" He asked; blushing.

"HER?!" Timmy yelled. Wanda and Cosmo nodded, but when they waved their wand again. The same incident has happened again. "Odd….." Wanda whispered as she looked at her wand.

Timmy held the jacket tight. "Now what?" The three thought for a moment, till Cosmo raised his hand. "Why don't we call Remy?"

"NO!" Timmy and Gary screamed.

"Stop screaming! It's not like we have a choice. We have to do something before the baby wakes up!" Timmy sighed. "Fine…."

…

Remy sat at the dinner table; watching his mother's handmaids running in and out. The busky woman was in the living room. She was designing clothes for next year and making new underwear for the fashion line. The outfits were a mixture of rock and princess. Remy finds the outfits to be plain and simple for his mother's taste, but Juandissimo, on the other hand, was enjoying the outfits. Enjoying the colors and styles.

The maid walked in; holding the phone. "Yes?" He asked as he and his purple ferret – Juandissimo – turned towards her. "Turner-" He didn't let her finish; he grabbed the phone and placed it near his ear.

"Timmy!" He spoke in a joyful tone; waiting for his sweet voice.

" _Sup"_ Remy frowned.

"Oh…..Hello, Gary…." He hissed as he heard him chuckle. "I'm hanging up!"

" _Wait!"_ Remy rolled his eyes. "What?!"

" _Listen…..…."_ Gary spoke in a low tone. Remy's face changed; from an irritated face to a full red face. Remy nodded as he hanged up the phone. Slowly walking towards the living room down the hall, staring at his mother. "Should we keep this color?" She asked her model.

Remy took a deep breath before walking towards her. "What?" Her voice was dark and unwanting. He stopped; lowering his head. "Mother…." He spoke in a quiet voice.

"What is it?!" She said as she continued to stare at her model.

Remy swallowed hard. "I would like one of your outfits…."

"Done"

Remy blinked. "…..Really?"

"I don't care, just leave!" Remy flicked at those words. He quickly grabbed a pair of clothes and raced out of the room, with red shot eyes and gritting teeth.

…

Timmy and Gary sat in silence; not looking at each other in the face. Gary was blushing, while Timmy was red with anger. His leather jacket wrapped around her nicely. The doorbell ringed and Gary raced down the stairs. Swinging the door open. "Your late"

Remy hissed. "Whatever" He walked in; eyeing his clothes. "Still in your PJs?" Gary looked at his red sweatpants and white shirt.

Remy chuckled. "Cute" Gary growled. "Least, it's not a stupid white suit and a fur coat!" Remy stared at him. Their eyes locked on each other, ready to fight.

"Guys" A soft voice caught them off guard. Their eyes landed on her. She was standing on the steps; covering her body as she looked at the two. "Help?"

Remy couldn't take his eyes off her. He or she; was an art. The soft skin, long brown hair, and the eyes. It was like looking at the sea. Timmy's voice echoed through his head as she called for him. "HEY!" He snapped back to reality when Gary yelled in his ear.

Remy hissed; cleaning his ear. "What?!" He snapped at Gary. "Clothes" Remy blinked, before racing back to his limo. "Idiot…" Gary mumbled

After an hour of picking clothes. Timmy finally found a pair of clothes to wear; black leggings and a large pink shirt from her closet. Her underwear was a bit tight but comfortable. Poof woke up; surprise by Timmy's appearances. "Poof?" He touched her cheek. "Yeah….It's me" She touched his hand, Poof's eyes widen in shock.

Remy moved closer towards the two, grabbing her hair. "What are you doing?" Timmy asked as Remy played with her hair. "You need to brush it or else it's not going to be easy to take care of" He hummed as he braided her hair.

"That feels kinda nice"

Remy smirked. "Really?" He braided her hair into a fishtail braid. It fell to the floor as he slowly let go of it; miring his work. "Not bad" He mumbled as he stared at her hair.

Timmy touched her hair. Smiling as she played with it. "Thanks! I feel better!" Remy smiled proudly. Gary hissed as he turned his head towards Cosmo and Wanda. "You two are going to Fairy World?"

Wanda nodded. "Yes, can you two watch Poof while we're gone?" Timmy and Gary nodded. "Yes, but what will happen if my parents come back?" Timmy asked.

Wanda rubbed her chin. "What would we do indeed…..We can't keep her here…." Timmy stared at her with angry eyes. "I mean HE!" Wanda corrected herself.

Remy looked at Timmy with narrowed eyes. "She….I mean he! Could stay with me" Gary turned towards Remy, with red eyes. "NO!"

"What other choice does she - he have!?" Gary opened his mouth, but no words came out. Timmy looked at him with sweet eyes. "It's okay…..I'll be fine" Gary stared at her before sighing.

"Fine…"

Wanda nodded. "Okay, we'll be back!" They poofed away; leaving the three alone. Gary's and Remy's eyes locked on each other. Gary's fists tighten with rage as Remy smirked at him.

…

Wanda and Cosmo went to see the wand fixer near the big wand. She stared at their wands as they waited outside the shop. The other fairies past them by; looking worried and afraid. Wanda looked at Cosmo before shrugging it off. The fixer came out and gave the two their wands.

"Sorry, but I see nothing wrong with them" Wanda looked at her wand. "Are you sure?..."

She nodded. "Yep! But if you think it's a big deal, I could add more magic in for you" Cosmo looked at Wanda with worried eyes. "Do you think we should?"

Wanda sighed. "Sure, Timmy has a backup wand. We just can't use a lot of magic" He nodded. The two gave the fixer their wands before flying down towards Fairy World.

The town was in chaos. Fairies screaming and flying around crazy. Cosmo held his wife tight as they made their way towards the Fairy courthouse. Fairies line up; yelling and screaming towards Jorgen as he tries his best to calm them down. Cosmo quickly flew past the crowd and made his way towards Jorgen.

"What's happening?" Jorgen looked at him with widened eyes. "Haven't you heard? Some fairy used the fairy tale curse on a human!"

Cosmo gasped. "We need to have a meeting before sundown!" Cosmo nodded, before flying back towards his wife. "What happened?" Wanda asked.

"Someone used a curse" Wanda gasped.

"I KNOW!" Wanda thought for a moment about the roses and the smell. Would it have anything to do with Timmy's body? If so, how did it got inside his bathtub?

Wanda touched his shoulder. "How long will we have to stay here?"

"Before sundown but I think we'll be here for a while…" He looking off into the large group of scared fairies that were racing inside.

Wanda sighed. "That's what I thought….." She pulled out her phone; texting Gary. "What are you doing?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm asking Gary if he could wish for Timmy's parents could be lifted out all night" She smiled when she saw that he replied with a smile. "Good!" She placed her phone in her pocket.

"Should we call mama?" She sighed.

"I guess since we'll be here for a while we may as well….." They lifted the courthouse; looking at more fairies flew in. Wanda couldn't stop thinking about the roses. Could it be a curse? And if so….Which one?

…

Gary placed his phone in his pocket; staring at himself in the mirror. His PJs were replaced with his street clothes; skinny jeans and a black tank top. He walked downstairs. Looking around till he saw Timmy on the loveseat; holding Poof in her arms. "Hey…" He walked towards her and sat next to her.

"Hey" She spoke in a soft tone; humming as he rocked Poof back and forward. "He's cute" Gary mumbled as he touched his cheek.

She smiled. "He sure is"

"Reminds me of you when you were younger" Timmy looked at him with sweet eyes. "What?..." Gary asked as he blushed.

"You…..You hardly ever talk about the past….." Gary looked down; rubbing his neck. "Yeah…..The past kinda makes me…..Sad?"

Timmy laughed lightly. "Yeah….I know" She hummed as He rocked him. His lips formed a smile as she hummed.

Gary raised an eyebrow. "By the way…What did you mean by 'deal'?" Timmy groans. "I'll tell you later…."

Gary lower his eyes. "Fine, but you're not staying at Remy's tonight" Timmy raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Wanda asked if I can wish for your parents to stay out all night…Sorry…." Timmy shook her head. "It's not like I care anymore….."

Gary leans close towards him. "We could watch a movie and chill" Timmy formed a sweet smile; bitting her bottom lip. "Sure"

Gary and Timmy both smile. Watching as Poof fell into a deep sleep; not knowing that someone was watching them through a single rose that was placed in the living room vase.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been years since Trixie saw her friend and secret crush; Timantha, but when she finds out that her crush was not only around but none other than Timmy Turner. She does what it takes to bring her back, even if it means hurting others.**

 **Rated: T**

…

Chapter 4: My Promise

…

Cosmo and Wanda both sat in Mama's kitchen as she fixed the two some tea. The news was on all day about the checkups that the fairies had to do. _"No news has been made of which curse it is, but the court has been doing a self-check on every fairy on earth! And so far, none has shown up with using magic for any cures nor has there been any reports of any child being cursed. We'll keep you updated as soon as we know-"_ Mama turned off the TV and sat the tea set down.

"HEY!" The two echoed.

Mama rolled her eyes as she laid out the cups. "I don't see what the big deal is! Back in my day, cures were normal!" She handed Comso a cup of tea as she sat down. "Not to be rude – This time- but cures are bad! They make people's lives harder!" Wanda took her cup and held it in her hands.

Mama narrowed her eyes. "Saids who?" Both Mama and Cosmo eyes landed on Wanda; waiting for her answer. "Well…Just look at some of the fairytales!"

Mama nodded. "Ah, yes, the fairytales…Let's see….Snow white? She had a rough life but she was set free by her prince"

"But the queen was forced to dance to death!"

"Yes, the same QUEEN who tried to kill her with an apple!" Wanda stuttered. "What about the little mermaid!? She was turned to-"

Mama held her hand. "Yes, but she chose that path, instead of killing the prince!" Wanda narrowed her eyes at her; trying to think of any more tales. "Um…..What about-"

Mama slammed her cup on the table; startling Wanda and Cosmo. "Dear, I know every tale like the back of my hand!" Wanda mouth hanged open; no words came out.

Mama slowly sighed. "Sorry….It's just this old thing is silly…If someone was cursed; would it be such a bad thing? Sure there were bad choices in our tales but isn't that what life is?" Wanda closed her mouth. Looking at Cosmo with narrowed eyes.

The two looked at her. "Mama…..Why did we stop making fairytales?..." Mama looked at Cosmo; his eyes were narrowed and his lips were held shut. She opened her lips before taking a deep breath. "There was one…The worst of them all….Sleeping beauty"

Cosmo and Wanda gave her a confusing look. "What do you mean? How-" A suddenly rang echoed the room. Wanda looked at her phone and saw it was the wand fixer. "We have to go," Cosmo and Wanda said their goodbyes before flying towards the big wand. Cosmo looked back at his mother; watching as she held her arms together. He looked back towards his wife; having an odd feeling in his gut that they were missing out on something big…

…

Remy rode back home; alone. Timmy was staying the night at home with Gary. Honestly, he was okay with it. He wanted to plan for tomorrow, so he could fix her a room and plan our her outfits. The idea almost made him blush. She was beauty; like an angel without wings and the idea that she was going to live with him. Well, let's just say he's thought wasn't clean.

He got out the limo as the maids from earlier bowed to him as he walked by. When he reached towards the door; he turned towards the eldest maid. "Is my mother still here?..."

The old maid shook her head. "No" Remy smiled; slowly touching the handle. "But your father is here" He looked up at the doors. Holding the nob as he stared at the golden ring.

He finally took a deep breath before walking inside. The inside had a strong smell of beer. He walked down the halls till he found his father; laying on the floor of his studies.

Remy sighed as he picked up the cans of beer. His father softly moans as he got up; looking at Remy with disgust. "WHAT?!" He roared, but Remy didn't say a word. He continued to pick up the cans of beers. "I see! YOU HATE ME?!" He threw himself onto the loveseat.

"Just like your whore mother!" He cried into his arms. Remy finally got the room cleaned and slowly walked towards his father; carrying him towards his master room. The whole trip there; his father continued to yell in his ear and makes comments about his mother. Finally, he made to his room and threw his father on the bed. "Whore….." He mumbled as he slowly dripped into a dark sleep.

Remy stared at him. Feeling his whole body warm up with rage. He looked and saw a bottle of wine on the dresser; he could reach it and smashed his head with it. Ending it all, but Remy knew better. His father was a sick, handsome, rude man. The only reason his mother married him was because she was forced to. Every day she would look at Remy with cold eyes and go on back to work; he doesn't blame her. If he was in a loveless marriage, he would feel the same.

Remy slowly walked out of the room. He looked at his father with shameful eyes before slowly shutting the door. He sighed as he walked down the halls towards the kitchen. His purple ferret hopped on to his shoulders.

Remy looked at Juandissimo with tired eyes. "What's wrong?" Juandissimo asked. "Nothing….But I thought you were going to see Cupid?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was…..But he wasn't there. Probably on a trip to see some of the other Gods or something" Remy chuckled; rubbing his face against his cheek. "I'm glad you're here…Timmy…..Is….."

Jandissimo nodded. "Wanda called me earlier and told me what happened….So what shall we do about it?"

"Nothing, just play it out and watch out for her…Especially since my father is back in town" Jandissimo shook his head in shame. "I feel bad for that man…..To love a woman who doesn't love him back….."

"Yes…." Remy stared off into the hall; remembering the past. He and Timmy weren't the closest of people. Everyone knew it; ever since the two meet. They would go against each other and every time; Remy would want to takes his fairies away. It was cruel, but he wanted to see him feel pain or something; he wasn't sure. It wasn't till he got older that he found out that the two weren't that different.

When they reached high school, the two formed an odd friendship. Timmy would walk with him to his class and the two would sit together at lunch; it was odd, but Remy learned to like it. He later started to see how others treated him, so he started to stand up for him and even fight his battle with him. The first time he did such a thing, Timmy smiled and held him close. Sharing his warmth. It was later that Remy fell in love with him and been trying to win his heart ever since.

Remy made a promise to himself; no matter what. He'll love Timmy. Even if he doesn't love him back, he'll always be by his side. But that doesn't mean he'll give up; he will win his or her heart and make Timmy's life happy. No matter the path they take; he'll make Timmy happy.

…

Wanda and Cosmo waited outside the shop. "I wonder how long the line is now?" Cosmo asked as he stared at the news report that was showing through the window. "I don't want to know…." Wanda.

The fairy floated out of the shop and handed the two their wands. "Thank you!" Wanda moved her wand; testing if it worked.

"No problem but that warning you had….It's not from Jorgen" Cosmo and Wanda looked at her. "What?"

"Yeah, It's from Cupid but no one has seen him in a while" Cosmo looked at the fairy with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know but you need to ask Jorgen about it" They looked over the hills as faires lined up. "Which will be a while…"

Wanda sighed deeply. "Fine…" She held her husband's hand and lead him towards the end of the line; which stopped at the end of the hill. The two groans as they waited in line.

…

It was late and Poof was already asleep. He was kept in Timmy's room; inside a baby bed that the two had pulled out. Now the only problem was the two sleeping together.

Gary stared at Timmy with a blushful face. She was wearing his boxer and a white shirt that was almost see through. Gary was wearing the same PJs that he wore early this morning.

Gary sighed as he walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" She asked as she held onto his arm. "I'm going to bed?" He pointed towards the door.

"But…Aren't you going to sleep with me?" She asked in a low tone that made Gary's skin turn cold. He turned his head. "I can sleep in my room! Besides, I slept in my room before!"

Timmy looked down. "But….I want you to sleep with me…." Gary's heart stopped. He slowly turned towards Timmy with widening eyes and a redder face. Timmy was holding onto her shirt; shaking as she looked at the bathroom door.

Gary finally understands what she meant; she didn't just want him to sleep with her for no reason, she wanted him to sleep with her because she was scared and who can blame her? She was turned into a girl in the bathroom. Who knows what could happen next!

Gary took a long deep breath and slowly let it out. "…..Fine but you stay on your side!" Timmy smiled. Lightly punching his shoulder. "Thanks, dude!" She raced towards the bed; hopping onto her side.

Gary groans as he slowly crawled onto the bed. The two stared at each other as they slowly closed their eyes. But Gary wasn't asleep, he continued to stare at her. Her long brown hair and her soft skin were almost touchable and her body; it was odd to see it like that but he couldn't stop looking at it. She was a Goddess. Gary had to control himself whenever she's around.

It was almost painful to look at her. The only time he felted this way is when he first returned to town. He was kicked out of Unwish island for being a brat and the only person who could take care of him was Dark Laser and he lifted for some unknown trip. So, Timmy's parents took him in and raised him. When he saw Timmy, he was shocked to see him grown. He was no longer the five-year-old boy nor the ten-year-old, but a grown man and that terrifies him. He became much colder towards Timmy and the rest. It wasn't until Freshmen year of High school that Gary finally saw the kind of person Timmy was.

A kind and sweet person. Timmy would walk with him to school and back and wait for him outside. He would always help him and even try to hang out with him. Gary soon started to fall for him, but things changed. He see's the way that Remy looks at him. With narrowed but sweet eyes and his body drawing closer towards him as he spoke. He loved him too and Gary wasn't ready to back down; so he made a promise to himself. He would fight to win Timmy's heart; no matter what.

…

Wanda and Cosmo finally got back home; tried from waiting in line and also embarrassed from the officer's faires that stretched through their bodies and even looked inside their wands. Wanda poofed inside the fishbowl; groaning.

"Cosmo?" She called him but he stood still. She slowly turned towards the sit that he was looking and saw Gary's body close to Timmy's. The two held each other tight as they softly slept. Cosmo leans towards the fishbowl; whispering. "Should we wake them up?"

Wanda shook her head tiredly. "Na…..Let's go to bed" Cosmo formed a tired smile and poofed inside the bowl. Leaning close towards her as the two fell asleep; not knowing that a single black rose was watching them.

TBC….

 **(Not going to lie…..This chapter kinda sucks but hey! I tried! Thanks so much, for reading this!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**It has been years since Trixie saw her friend and secret crush; Timantha, but when she finds out that her crush was not only around but none other than Timmy Turner. She does what it takes to bring her back, even if it means hurting others.  
Rated: T+**

…

 **Chapter 5: My home to keep.**

…

The sun shined through the dims windows; hitting Gary's eyes as the sounds of birds and children echoed through the walls. He slowly tried to sit up but something heavy was on his chest. He looked down and saw Timmy; drooling and cuddling up towards him. Gary blushed as he quickly grabbed his shades and softly patted her shoulder.

"No….." She mumbled in her sleep as she held onto him tightly. Gary couldn't move her, so he turned towards Wanda – who was already woke – and mouth out a wish. "Alright!" She swung her wand and a large bucket of water appear over them.

"WAIT!" The water poured on them; waking Timmy up. "HEY!" She screamed as she rosed up from her bed. 'What was that for?!" She screamed towards Gary.

But Gary didn't say a word; his whole face was bright red and his eyes widened as they looked through his shades. "Gosh…." He mumbled deeply as he looked away.

Timmy gave him a confusing look till she looked down. Her white shirt was now see through; with her nipples turning hard from the cold water. "CRAP!" She blushed as she ran towards the bathroom; locking the door behind her.

She looked up and saw that the roses and smell were long gone, but the wind. It was cold. She held her arms together as she walked around the room. Staring at herself in the mirror. She looked different; she looked like her old self back when she was younger.

She touched the glass softy; watching as her younger self-touched it. The image smiled back towards Timmy; before forming into a dark shadow then screamed. Timmy covered her ears as the mirror broken into four. She landed on her knees as the screaming continued.

Gary burst into the bathroom as the screams stopped. He rushed towards Timmy; picking her up and taking her back inside the room. "Are you okay?!" He sat her down, looking at her with worried eyes.

Timmy blinked; shocked and amazed by his actions. "Um…Yeah, I just saw something….." She didn't tell him the whole story and she didn't know why! she wanted to tell him and warn him about the bathroom. But for some reason; the back of her mind was telling her no.

Gary saw this but didn't push it. "Anyway….Your parents will be here within an hour, so let's get you packed and ready….." He helped her up and place hid red jacket around her as the two walked towards her closet; not speaking about the event that just happened.

…

The limo drove up towards her driveway. She was fully dressed in a white blouse and black leggings. She held her bag tight as she looked at Gary. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" He held her hand; rubbing it softly. "Yes, I'll be fine!" She smiled.

Wanda poofed up next to the two; still tired from last night. "Here," She handed Timmy a wand phone; with only three numbers. Gary's, Remy's, and her's. "Just call and we'll be there," She said as she patted her back.

"Thanks!" She ran off towards the limo and claimed inside as she waved goodbye to the two. The car slowly drove off. Gary waved as he looked towards Wanda, eyeing her. "What happened to you?"

Wanda hissed. "Long story!" She took Gary inside and told him everything that happened at Fairy World and that he should stay on earth for the time being.

…

Remy stayed at home; watching as the maids set up the new master bedroom for Timmy and picking out new outfits. "Nothing too girly," He remarked as the maids continued on with their task. He heard the car driving through the gates and ran down the stairs towards the door.

Timmy slowly walked up to the door; staring at the golden frames. Softly knocking the door. "COMING!" Remy screamed as he swung open the door; panting from running down a two flight of stairs. "Welcome…." He panted.

Timmy giggled. "Thanks" She walked in; only to be welcomed by maids. "Welcome my lady!" They bowed to her.

Timmy blushed as she stared at the pretty women. "Thanks….." An elder woman walked up to her; staring at her with narrowed eyes. "My, the master didn't tell us that we have a beauty for a guest!" She held Timmy's face; turning it as she looked at every piece of her face.

"Lovely eyes…..Cute face…..Beautiful hair…..And adorable tooth!" She let go of her face and started to walk around her. "Not bad….Would have chosen something more flattering but not bad….."

Timmy rubbed her arm; feeling a bit embarrassed. "What's your name dear?" Remy gasped softly; forgetting about the name.

He opened his mouth; about to say something- "Timantha" She said blanky as she stared at the two. Remy looked at the elder maid as she hummed. "Odd name but also very fitting; welcome to Buxaplenty's manor!" The women clapped; as though, they were cheering for a queen. Remy also joined in; impressed by her quick thinking.

Timmy blushed as she bowed to the woman. Feeling a bit eased with the fact that she'll no longer have to deal with the awful feeling from her bathroom.

….

Juandissimo flew back to Fairy World; wanting to leave the house and do a bit of dancing. But when he flew towards downtown; he saw that the city was quiet. Fairies were shaking and eyeing each other with every turn.

"JUANDISSIMO!" He turned towards the voice and saw that his beloved Wanda was flying towards him. "Ah! My little flower…Are you here to take me out dancing?~" He smirked as he held a rose towards her.

Wanda rolled her tired eyes before grabbing his hand. "Follow me!" She leads him towards the courthouse; where new reporters were everywhere. "What's going on?..." He asked.

"I'll tell you when we get inside!" They rushed to the very top of the courthouse. Where the halls were dark and there was no one around.

They flew into a room and locked the doors. The lights were dim and the windows were covered. Jorgen sat in the desk; with his wife and Mama Cosmo by his side. "What is going on?..." He yelled as he looked at the four.

"Where have you been?!" Jorgen yelled.

"On earth…" Wanda sighed. "Have you seen the news?"

He looked down. "No…..I have been with Remy…His parents were home and….." His words faded as the room got quiet. Jorgen rubbed his neck as he sighed. "I understand…But we need to do a self-check on you"

Juandissimo gave them a confusing look. "Why?..."

"We have news that a curse has been made and we need to check every fairy in order to find out if the Anit-Fairies or the Pixies had done it. " Jorgen rose up and clapped his hands together. "Alright, let's get this over with!"

Juandissimo backed up towards Wanda. "WAIT! Can't we talk about this?!" Wanda pushed him as she crossed her arms. "Suck it up! I did! Plus, I waited in line for five hours!"

Juandissmio wined as Wanda and Mama lifted the room; locking the door behind them. "NOOOOOOOO!"

…

Wanda and Mama waited outside the halls. Their eyes were staring off into the darkness. Wanda would turn back towards Mama but whenever she looked back; she would turn her head.

Cosmo poofed up next to the two; looking at them. "What?" They looked at him before huffing their heads and turning towards the other way. Cosmo flew towards his Mama and held up a large book. "Mama we need to talk!"

Mama softens a bit. "Yes, dear?" She pinched his cheeks. "What was that tale you were talking about?" She let go of his cheeks and slowly turned her head.

"Cosmo, love…..We don't talk about things like that" Wanda looked at her with narrowed eyes. "But It's important! LOOK!" He held open the book and inside was a black rose. "Gary found this during his reading time with Poof!"

Wanda looked at it and looked back towards Cosmo. "I don't get it….." They looked and saw Mama's eyes widen in horror as she stared at the rose; backing away. "Where….Where did it come from?!" She screamed.

Cosmo flew closer towards her. "Mama…..Please….." He held her hands tight; looking at her with pleading eyes. She looked past him and saw Wanda looking at her as well.

She sighed as she flew towards the end of the hallway. "Follow me…." She pushed the wall and a large passageway appeared; the two looked at each other before walking into the dark tunnels.

…

Timmy finished unpacking her things and was walking the halls with Remy. The two spent the last couple hours talking and discussing plans for school tomorrow. "So…Why that name?" He finally asked as he walked beside her. "What?"

"That name….It was the name of Trixie's friend that she asked about every year…." She looked down; feeling ashamed and sad. "….You see….A long time ago-"

"Hello" Remy stopped; not looking back towards the rough voice that was behind them. Timmy looked back; blinking as she stared at the man. "Hello, Mr, Buxaplenty" She greeted him with a soft tone.

The tall man walked towards her. "Please" He kissed her hand as he held it. "Call me Jack" Timmy hissed with disgust as she drew her hand back.

"So…..Your the new guest? He asked as she looked at her; up and down. "I'm pleased to meet you~" Remy walked up behind his father; pushing him away.

"Father, I think you have a meeting! Maybe you should go!" His father pushed him back as he walked back towards Timmy. "Nonsense! My work can wait! Come! I'll show you around!" He walked towards Timmy; touching her butt as he pushed her towards the halls.

Timmy turned towards Remy; pleading him but when Remy tried to catch up with them. They were already gone. "Damn…..Juandissimo where are you?" He whispered as he ran down the halls; stretching for them.

…

Wanda and Cosmo followed Mama till they reached a bright room filled with old wands and books. Mama pulled out a large book from a pile and sat it on the large table. The wand hanging from the roof shined bright as she opened the book.

"Before I tell you this….You must know that this was the reason we stopped our old ways….If anyone else finds this room…Bad things will happen" Wanda and Cosmo nodded. "Good!" She flipped through the book.

Pictures and stories of old fairytales filled up the pages and with each page, there were a fairy and their name at the bottom. She flipped to every last page; the title was written in red ink. "Sleeping Beauty…." Wanda whispered.

The page had a beautiful picture of a young girl and a man that was watching over her as she slept; below the page was an odd name. "MAMA?!" Cosmo screamed as he looked at the name.

"Rose….Your real name is Rose?" Wanda turned towards Mama. Looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Yes….This was my last task before we shut it down"

Wanda looked at the page; reading the words as they appear. "I don't understand…" She readied the page but nothing seems strange; same story and a happy ending. But Mama, she shook her head heavily as she closed the book. "Our history books changed the stories…. But in reality….The story was much darker…." She sat down near an old rocking chair.

"When I was young…My family was well known for using dark magic….They were a pride family and I was the eye of the family; helping princess for years….Till I met him!"

"Him?" Wanda and Cosmo looked at her with confusing stars. "The prince…He was stretching for her and I thought…..He would help the young girl…So I lead him towards her….." She whipped away a tear.

"But when I checked to see the other magic users…...I heard him….Moaning and screaming! He was…" She sobbed. "I didn't know! I was stupid!" Cosmo and Wanda looked at her with petty eyes.

"So….A year went on and she had twins….Who saved her by sucking on her finger that she used for the spending wheel…..She found the prince but he was married…..To a witch!" They gasped. "She wanted to cook her and the babies! Luckily, the cook found out about this and killed her…"

Wanda stumbled on her words as she spoke. "So! She had her happily ever after….Right?"

Mama shook her head as she looked down. "When the people find out about the death of their queen…..They killed her by poisoning her food and hanging her over a bed of roses…Her children were forced to leave the lands but before they lifted; the youngest daughter placed a curse on them. Making them sleep to death…"

Cosmo held his mother as she shook. Crying into his chest. Wanda looked at the storybook and ran towards the book that Comso had brought; flipping through the pages and softly picking the rose up from the book. "So….This is the curse?"

Mama nodded. "They call it….My sleeping beauty….." Wanda's heart raised as she dropped the rose; watching it turn to ashes as it fell to the ground. "WE NEED TO TELL JOGEN!" Wanda raced back towards the passageway but Mama blocked her. "No"

Wanda looked at her with widened eyes. "What do you mean no? If this is a big deal then we need to tell him or the fairy court! Or…..SOMEONE!"

"Wanda you don't need to do this" Wanda pointed her fingers on her chest. "Listen to me! I know we hate each other but I will not let you stop me from saving Timmy!"

"If you tell them then they'll kill him!" Wanda and Cosmo gasped. "…What?..." Wanda whispered.

"They know it's a curse but not the type of curse. If they find out that Timmy has this curse; then they'll kill him!" Wanda looked at her wand. "But…..Why?"

Mama sighed. "Because this was the first time in fairy history that the fairies had failed a human but not only that, had blood on their hands" Wanda shook her head violently. "But it wasn't our fail! IT WASN'T YOUR FAIL!"

"I KNOW!" Her screams echoed through the room. "But I will be damned if I add a list of blood on my hands again!"

Cosmo shook in fear; looking at his wife and mother. "Then…..What do we do?..." Mama held her hands tight. "We wait….If you find any more roses; send them to me…I'll talk to the witches and see if they can help me"

Wanda's eyes narrowed as she looked down. Holding her wand tightly as the warmth of her rage fill her body. She finally spoke in a low tone. "…..What is the worst thing that can happen to Timmy?..."

Mama didn't look at her. "In order for this magic to work….The person needs a lot of fairy power…If what the news say about Cupid is true. I bet the person is using his magic for something…Maybe a love spell?"

"That's not what I asked"

Mama flinched at her dark words. "…If they make Timmy fall in love with them without Timmy's returning the love…..There's a good chance that Timmy would be in a deep like sleep…..And never wake up….." Wanda let out a loud scream; kicking the books and smashing the old wands. Cosmo hugged her; holding her arms and pulling her close. She screamed into his chest till she died down. Mama looked at her son with petty eyes before grabbing the book and leading the two out of the room.

…

Juandissimo wined as he waited outside. Jorgen had just lifted and told the new reporters that all the fairies were clean. Which made things easier.

Juandissimo sighed as he leans onto the walls. Staring off into the dim lights. "Juandissimo!" He turned towards the voice and saw Wanda and Cosmo walking from out of the darkness. He formed a bright smile but it soon faded when he saw how Wanda and Cosmo looked. "What's wrong?..."

Mama looked at the two before flying towards Juandissimo. "How good are you with secrets?..." Juandissimo stared at them both as they told him about the cures….

TBC…..


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been years since Trixie saw her friend and secret crush; Timantha, but when she finds out that her crush was not only around but none other than Timmy Turner. She does what it takes to bring her back, even if it means hurting others.  
Rated: T+**

…

Chapter 6: My love for you….

…

Timmy woke up, staring at the room she was in. It was a big room filled with lights that dangle from the ceiling and the walls were covered with artworks that Remy had painted. It was mainly pictures of planets and animals that Remy would see while walking through his family woods. Timmy found it calming, peaceful even.

She got off the bed and slowly made her way towards the closet. Staring at her new 'clothes' that Remy and the maids had brought for her. She picked out a normal pink t-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. "Timmy?" The voice from behind the door knocked before entering. "Hey…..You okay?" Remy asked as he watched her brush her hair.

"I'm not sure…I'm scared about school…..And-" She looked at his eyes, staring at her shamefully. "Oh!...You mean your dad?"

Remy nodded. "He….Was weird…He kept on touching me and stuff…." Her words faded as she saw Remy sighing. "I'm sorry…My parents are….Awful"

Timmy touched his shoulder. "Don't say that…." He jerked it. "THEY ARE! Look around you! My mother is a heartless woman! My father is a lovesick fool! And me…I'm the rich brate that people loves to hate…."

Timmy stared at Remy with lowered eyes before putting her arms around him. "Dude, I don't hate you!" She smiled.

Remy looked at her and returned the smile. "Thanks…." He slowly got her arm off; feeling the warmth of her hand. He shook his head as he slowly let her go. "I'm off to go change into something nice!"

Timmy stared at his suit. "You're not wearing that?..." Remy grins. "Na…..For ones, I'll wear something….Modren~" He chuckles as he walked out of the room, leaving Timmy with a bright smile and a small giggle.

…

The students in the hall gasped at Remy. He was not wearing his normal 'rich people clothes' but instead, a pair of black pants, blue collar shirt, and brown flats. People eyed him as he walked down the halls. Gary was rolling his eyes as Timmy laughed her butt off.

They reached their lockers and the two popular boys were watching Timmy as she got her things. "She's hot!" Chad said as he stared at her. "I don't know man…She kinda looks like Turner…" Tad sneered as he watched her.

Trixie walked behind them, touching their shoulders. "Boys~" She sang.

"YES?!" They echoed as they stared off into her eyes. "Don't. Mess. With. Her." Her tone was cold and harsh, making them stare at her with narrowed eyes.

But she smiled and skipped her way towards Timmy. "Timantha!" Trixie sang as she hugged her. Timmy blushed, feeling her arms wrapped around her tight body. "Trixie…..It's been a while…." She patted her back awkwardly as the other students eyed the two.

"Where you been? I missed YOU!" She let go of Timmy, eyeing her up and down. Gazing at her beauty, touching her long brown hair and staring at her soft perfect skin. "Um…." Timmy felt uneasy as Trixie stared at her.

Gary also didn't like her stares, so he stepped in and pushed her back. "We gotta go…." He mumbled as he held Timmy in his arms. Timmy turned back; not noticing the dark rings around her eyes. "Bye~" She giggled darkly.

…

Timmy and Gary spent the whole day together. Remy was forced to explain the situation with Timantha and himself, making Tummy feel guilty about leaving Remy to himself. She finally caught up with him as he was walking towards the study hall. "Hey….Thanks for…..You know" She rubbed her neck.

Remy nodded. "Not at all…..So have you talked to Wanda or Cosmo yet?" Timmy shook her head. "No….But Gary said they were going in and out of Fairy World all day. So they must be tried"

Remy nodded. "Yes…Even Juandissimo is going to Fairy World more often than normal…." The two walked towards the study halls but was stopped by Trixie. "Hey~"

Timmy forced a fake smile. "H-Hey…." She mumbled as Trixie stared at her with sparkling eyes. "Since your back in town…..Would you like to go shop with me?"

Timmy turned towards Remy, who was looking at the two with odd stares. "Um…..I guess?" She turned back, seeing Trixie smile. "YES! I'll pick you up at five!" She ran off, giggling with cheer.

Timmy was staring at her with kind eyes, sighing sweetly. Remy noticed this and stared at her. "So…..You was her-" He held his laughter, folding his arms. "Shut up! I was young and stupid!"

Remy rolled his eyes. "You got that right…" The two walked in, laughing. Not looking at the dark figure staring at them with narrowed eyes.

…

Trixie picked Timmy up after school. They went to the old mall; which was being torn down and relocated.

The mall had barely anyone inside, only five stores were open. The comic book store, dress shop, the salon, shoe store, and last but not least, the food court. "Where do you want to go?" Timmy asked as she walked beside Trixie. "Hm….About the comic book store? Where we met…." She mumbled.

"SURE!" Timmy raced the halls towards the store. Where there were only three people inside. "Welcome…" The fat owner yelled as he packed the comics inside the boxes.

Timmy looked around the store, feeling a bit petty for the stores and owners. She stopped when she saw one of the comics that she and Trixie liked; skull squashed. "Huh…" She picked it up. "I thought I never see this again…."

Trixie stared at it. "You can buy it if you want!" Timmy looked at the price. "50 dollars?! It was two times less than that when it first came out!"

The owner shrugs. "Sorry" Timmy placed the comic back on the bookcase. "Nevermind…." She mumbled.

Trixie stared at the comic before taking it off the bookcase and walking towards the owner. "I'll buy it…" She pulled out her money and threw it towards the owner, returning back towards Timmy. "Here," She said in a sweet tone.

Timmy stared at Trixie with a shocked look, both surprised by her actions and her buying the comic for her. She looked past her shoulder, seeing the owner picking up the money and glaring at the two. "Thanks…" She slowly took it from her hands. Looking down and feeling a bit of shame.

Trixie grabbed her hand. "Come on!" She ran towards the dress shop, while Timmy looked back towards the comic book store. Watching as the owner shook his head at the two.

…

The room that used to belong to Trixie was dark and filled with roses, spreading around the room. Cupid was still bond to the rose like chin; pinning him down towards the floor and taking away his power.

AC and HP were too busy going through the book that Trixie had given them, going through the dark spells and history of the fairies. "You do know…That you two will fail….." He mumbled tiredly as he stared at them.

"Did you hear that HP?" Anti-Cosmo mockingly held his ears. "I think that was a pet…A weak SAD pet…" The two laughed.

Cupid hissed in pain. "I mean it! What you are doing is hurtful! Not towards Timmy but to you as well!" HP rolled his eyes. "Not really, as soon as Trixie kisses Timmy on her birthday….We will have the power of the FAIRIES!" They laughed again but stopped when they heard a softly chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?!" Cupid sighed. "Do you honestly think Timmy still loves her?" HP and AC looked at each other.

"Sure he HAD a thing for her…But the more she spends time with him…..The more he SEE'S her true self….." AC crossed his arms. "So? If that's the case, he'll go into a deep like sleep!"

"Or someone can save him…" HP narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you mean?..."

Cupid grinned, showing his bloody teeth. "He has people around him that loves him for who HE is…Not for his fairies…Or gender….." He rose up from the floor. "As soon as they kiss him….It's over for YOU!"

AC laughed. "And who would LOVE Turner?!" AC continued to laugh till he felted HP's hand touch his shoulder. "He's…Right…"

Cupid spite. "Yes, I am! And no love magic in the world will change that!" HP turned away towards Cupid, staring at the broken mirror that was sitting in the room. He stared at it closely. Seeing the image of both Trixie, Timmy, and Remy. And of course, the image of Gary. They all stared at Timmy with a kind but loving eyes.

"Oh no….."

…

Trixie was in her guest room. Brushing her hair and humming sweetly. Spending the day with her love and shopping at her beloved mall. She giggled as she spent around in her purple night dress, not knowing that HP was staring at her. "AH!" She screamed and turn towards him. "Next time knock!"

HP rolled his eyes. "We need to talk….." Trixie crossed her arms. "What is it?" HP pointed at her chest.

"Timmy has other people!" Trixie raised her eyebrow. "And what does that mean?..."

HP lowered towards her face, hissing through his teeth. "Turner has more love interest in his life….If Turner doesn't return your love by your birthday…Someone else will!"

Trixie was speechless. "And not only that! The fairies will hunt us down! And trust me, by the end of the day. You'll end up just like Mr, Crocker!" Trixie held her cheeks in a panic rage. "NO!"

"Then work faster! We only have so much time!" He poofed, leaving Trixie alone in her room. Trixie held her cheeks tightly, breaking the skin. She screamed as she threw her stuff off her dresser, staring at the mirror as she picked up a red lipstick. Laughing as she drew in the mirror, drawing a heart with both Trixie and Timmy inside and the outside covered with the word. **Die**

"I came to far…Time to get what I want!" She threw her lipstick down, rushing out of the room and walking down the stairs. Towards her phone. "We'll see who wins…" She smirked as she held her phone tight. Her laughter echoed through the halls, scaring both the maids and her father.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: What Kind of Rose are You?...**

After weeks of spending time with both, Remy, Gary, And Trixie. Timmy finally saw the way the three had changed. Remy is trying to be a good person, not following in his parent's footsteps and trying to learn from his past mistakes. Doing things on his own and not using the money to get what he wants. Timmy noticed this whenever people try to befriend him for money, instead of yelling at them or paying them off. He tries to friend them the old way which in the end, they leave. But the fact that he tried made Timmy's heart race.

And Gary, he wasn't the old jerk who thought he was too cool for anyone. Instead, he tries to help those who are weaker than most, standing up to the bully or just being there for them. It reminds Timmy of why she missed him, his kind nature and sweet side made him the coolest and nicest guy in town.

But Trixie, she had changed in ways that Timmy would say that a killer would have. She wasn't kind towards her friends, not even Chad or Tad. She uses her looks to get what she wants and she bullies those who get in her way. One girl called Timmy a boyish girl; which was kinda true, and Trixie placed needles in her gym shoes. Her screamed echoed through the bathrooms as she bled. Timmy started to see the true side of Trixie and it wasn't so kind….

"So I was thinking we should go get our nails done!" Trixie continued to talk while Timmy stared at the floor. "Yeah…"

Trixie stopped. "What's the deal? Why aren't you listening to me?" She crossed her arms, waiting for her answers. "Well….What you did to that girl…..Was kinda cruel Trixie…."

She rolled her eyes. "So! She called you a name!" Timmy raised her head. "No, she didn't! She said I looked boyish!"

"And that's a name!" Timmy's eyes narrowed. "No, it's no-!" She gave a silent scream, her inside was twisting and burning. "Timmy?..."

Timmy held her stomach. "I got to go!" She ran down the halls, not paying any mind to Trixie's screams. She raced down towards the lower bathroom that the teachers used, she ran inside and placed her head on her knees. Waiting for the pain to stop but when she looked down, she screams.

…

Remy was in class, bored out of his mind as the teacher went on and on about a subject that they weren't even on. He finally checked his phone and saw many texts from Timmy. 'Help!' His eyes widened as he raced out of class, not caring about the teachers or stares. "Timmy!" He looked around the halls.

"I'm in here…." He heard her mumble, he turned and saw the bathroom doors for the teachers. "What are you doing in there?..." He walked towards the door and heard her sobbing.

"I-I wasn't feeling good…..I felted a sharp pain in my lower part….And then…" He heard her sobs. "Um…What do you mean?... Did you threw up or something?..."

"No…..I-I have…." Remy leans in towards the door. "You have what? A cut or something?..."

"I'm bleeding…." Remy raised his eyebrows, not understanding what the big deal was till he finally understood what she meant. "OH!" Timmy continued to cry.

Remy slowly backed away from the door. "Wait here!" She could hear him running down the halls, her new pants were completely ruined and she didn't have anything else to wear. She began to freak out more and more till she heard him. "Can you unlock the door?..." He whispered.

Timmy peaked outside and saw Remy holding a pair of ugly brown pants and some odd looking things. "Um….This is from the art room….And these things are to help with your….'Lady problems'…." Timmy blushed. "Oh…."

"Just….Put them on and I'll take you home…" Timmy blinked as she held them. "You….Sure?" He nodded.

She formed a sweet smile. "Thanks…" He smiled back as she locked the door.

…

Meanwhile, Mama and Gary were in Timmy's master bathroom. She sniffed the air as she flew around the cold room. Gart shook as the cold wind blew against his skin. "See! It's so cold! Almost like winter!"

She nodded. "Indeed…." She looked down at the tube, it was clean and completely normal. Till she saw a piece of glass. "Hm…" She held the glass up, she turned around and looked at the mirror.

The mirror was normal but one piece was missing, she placed the piece in the hole and watched it glow. The light shined the room as an image of Cupid appear on the mirror. "CUPID!" Mama called his name but he didn't hear her. His body was covered with roses that were cutting his skin, not only making him bleed but also taking away his power.

Gary turned to Mama. "What's…..Going on?..." Mama narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure…..But we need to find him….." She turned to Gary.

"If you find any more roses….Let me know!" Gary nodded. "Good!" She turned back to the mirror, waving her hand as the image began to fade.

"It's clear that's he is held somewhere around here…..I'm not sure if the Pixies and Anti-Faries are working for this person or the other way around but we need to find him before his body gives up!" Gary nodded. "In the meantime….Watch Timmy"

Gary nodded, holding his fist tightly. "I'll watch her….." He mumbled as the two stood in silence.

…

Back with Timmy, Timmy and Remy were walking home together. Timmy huffing as the ugly brown pants dragged against the road, making it dirty and making Timmy trip. Remy was chuckling at her till he stopped at his house, seeing both his mother and father's car. "God no…" He ran inside, Timmy slowly followed him behind.

She looked around and saw the couple fighting in the living room. "YOU WHORE! YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!?" Mr, Buxaplenty was yelling at his wife as she fixed herself a glass of gen. "So? You eye woman all the time!"

He hissed. "YES! Eyeing them! Not having sex with them!" He tried to reach for her. "Please…..Stay with me…"

She jerked her arm. "No! I'm sick and tired of this Jack!" She sat her glass on the table. "Look at me!... I used to be beautiful…..Now I'm fat! Old! And just-…" Some tears ran down her cheek.

"But I don't care! I love you!" He pulled her close, hugging her from behind. "….No, you don't!" She pushed him away, facing him.

"You never loved me! If you did you wouldn't force me into this sad marriage! You knew my father wanted me to marry a rich man and you used that!" She threw her glass down. "I COULD HAVE BEEN GREAT! BETTER THEN THIS STUPID COMPANY! BUT NO!"

He shook with angry, grabbing her shoulders. "BUT YOU ARE GREAT!" She slapped his face, his cheek bright red. "You…..Hit me…" He touched his cheek.

"Oh shut u-" He punched her, causing her to fall on the table full of glass. Timmy gasped as she watched in horror, the two fighting with each other as Remy ran into the room. "STOP!" He pushed them apart, each was panting and staring at each other with cold eyes.

"I hate you!"

"Same to you bitch!" The two stormed off, Remy sighed as he picked up the broken glasses. Timmy slowly walked towards him, eyes filled with tears. "I'm…Sorry…."

He sighed. "….I'm used to it…." His tone was deep and cold. She stared at him with sad eyes as she helped him pick up the glasses, the two remind quiet throughout the whole afternoon. Not talking about the event that happened.

 _ **Okay, so I know this is super short but I need to say something! Thank you for reading and commenting! You guys have been great! And I wish I could upload this faster but sadly I can't. I turned this story into something that I don't enjoy but I'm not going to let you guys down! I will keep writing this story but the sad news is, it will be cut short than normal. My plan was making this a long story but since I've been busy and I kinda hate how this turned out, I want to at least finish it for you guys. I hope you understand and I'm sorry if this took so long….BYE!~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING!: There is an act of rape in this chapter! If you can't handle the rape scene please don't go past the first part of the story! When you see the dots lines then please stop! I don't look at rape as a cute thing nor as an act of love! So I'm saying this! If you don't like to read this part then please don't read! I don't want people to be triggered by it! Thank you!**

Trixie watched her run, she wanted to go after her but the crowd of people blocked her way. She hissed as she ran towards the girl's room. Slamming the door and staring at herself in the mirror, hating everything about herself.

She wasn't always like this, she used to love herself and her friends. It wasn't until her last year of elementary school were all that changed. Her girlfriends were talking about girl stuff, shopping, dating, going to the mall. While Trixie was reading her comic books. "Oh my god!" One took the comic from her hands and started to laugh. "What a freak!" All the girls laughed at her, pointing at the comic boys and mocking her. It was on that day that she told herself to never let them see the real her.

Later, she started to act differently. More stuck up and meaner towards the undog, it wasn't like she hated them but she had to show the other girls she wasn't weak. She didn't want to lose her friends or at least, that's what she thought.

On her tenth birthday, she went to the mall dressed as a boy. Her mother would always ask why she would dress that way and not dress up in her normal clothes but Trixie would always yell at her and continued on with her shopping. It wasn't until she came into the comic book store where everything changed. "Hey, that's mine!" It was an odd but high girl voice, she was wearing a pink dress, white stockings, and a pink bow. The two were fighting over a comic book till it ripped. Trixie panic when the girl called out her name.

"Please don't tell anyone! If anyone knows that I like boy stuff! They'll think I'm weird!" The young girl kept her secret and the two became friends. It wasn't until later that Trixie asked for her to come to her party, she never showed up. Of course, Turner said the sweetest thing that made Trixie's heart raced. "I like Kissy GoGo and Squad Squiter!" Trixie finds it sweet but she threw it off, seeing that everyone was looking at her.

It wasn't until weeks later that she tried to send a thank you latter to Timmy until-. "Trixie…..I have some bad news…Your mother has cancer…" It was a big shock to Trixie, her mother was an idea beauty to all and even though she never understood her action; supposed Trixie for liking boy things. Her mother suffered for many months, keeping it a secret to all until her death. Trixie's father was heartbroken and Trixie herself was broken as well, just on the inside.

Her father had tried to help her, sending her to the group therapy, giving her pills, letting her go out, showing more love, but nothing worked. She would just hang out with her friends, go to her room, and sleep. This lasted all the way to Middle school; where Trixie grew colder and colder. Acting out and just hating everything. She later learns how to control her actions. Her father thought she was better but no, she wasn't.

Her mind would turn dark and she would just stare off into nothing, she would sometimes think of death or cutting herself. But she would never do that. The least she could do for her mother was keeping her pretty body unharmed, the mother who was pretty always told Trixie how she reminded her of herself and so, Trixie started to focus on her looks. Buying makeup, clothes, shoes, everything to make her look pretty. It brought joy to the eyes that looked at her and that's what she felt like, a doll.

She knows what she is doing is wrong but she couldn't help it, her first love was always her and the idea that someone like her could be nearby was amazing. She wanted nothing else but to end this pain.

…

Mama Cosmo studies the roses, each was different than the last but all lead to the same thing. The curse, of course, she couldn't find out if the person who made the curse was human or not. But nothing the Pixies and Anit-Fairies she would say yes but the question was, who? She knew it couldn't be Remy and she knew Gary wasn't the cause of it, then who else? Could it be some other god kid that doesn't like Timmy? Or could it be a normal human with no fairies at all?

"Mama?..." She turned to her son, who was staring at her with sad eyes. "I'm…I'm scared…." Mama formed a sweet smile.

"Don't be love, we'll find a way!" Cosmo held his arms. "But….What if we don't? What if we lose him! I-I don't want that to happen!"

Mama held her son close, his tears landing on her shoulder. "Sh!...We'll find this…We will…" She hummed as Cosmo's tears later to slow down, his eyes lowered as he heard the sweet sounds of her hums.

Mama remembered the spell well, it was her family's mark. She knew it like the back of her hand, it was simple. But when she used it on the young princess, she didn't understand how dare it can be. The point was to make her find her true love before she falls asleep, sadly the girl wasn't liking the idea. She wanted to be free and go out towards the world, the caused Mama's parents to push her more. So she finds a spending wheel and forced the girl to touch it, she thought it would be full proof when she found the prince.

She led him towards the tower. The young handsome prince stared at the princess with kind eyes, Mama thought her work was done and left the two alone. Hours later, she waited but nothing happened. So she went back up towards the tower, peeked inside and gasped.

The prince was on top of her, thrusting into her lifeless body. Moaning and groaning as he continued to thrust into her. Mama tried to use her power to send the prince away but her parents stopped her, saying it was the only way. Her eyes stared in horror as he watched him, hearing the gross sounds of his lips. Never kissing the poor girl.

After the ban on fairytale magic, Mama promised to never be fairy godparents ever again. Feeling the shame that she felted by letting that man hurt her and even though the young woman doesn't remember it, her eyes tell a different story…..

 **Another short one…..Sorry if these chapters are short but I'll be working in the Summer and may can't make full chapters! So, some people say that I'm bashing the character, Trixie. I'm not blaming them or anything but I will make this clear, I don't hate Trixie. I may don't like her as a character and sometimes wished that the writers would use her backstory but besides that no, I don't hate her. I wanted to make her into a Yarader but sadly I'm not that good in making characters like that…As to why Gary and Remy are the good guys in this one…..Well, I wanted to just use Gary but! I did tell my readers that I would make another Remy story! So yeah, I hope you enjoy the story~~**


End file.
